Chances
by Austere Stryfe
Summary: Today, I had an annoying encounter with a loudmouth idiot. How on earth he can still walk perfectly straight with no crutches is beyond me. That kind of mentality is beyond normal standards, honestly. And guess what, he had the gall to talk to me. How impudent. Who the hell does he think he is? MiyuSawa, if you squint. Otherwise, GenFic.


**Title: **Chances  
**Character(s): **OC [Hikaru Akio] (pov), Sawamura Eijun, Seido.

* * *

xviii. bothersome idiot

_Today, I had an annoying encounter with a loudmouth idiot. How on earth he can still walk perfectly straight with no crutches is beyond me. That kind of mentality is beyond normal standards, honestly. And guess what, he had the gall to talk to me. How impudent._

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

xxx

I hate repeating myself, like how much I loathe sitting on the same room with my rambunctious classmates.

They're annoying as hell, and so chipper that it's almost painful to watch them talk (or were they even talking? I thought they're just blabbering nonsense—"Kyaaa, Kyaa, I am so in love with him." Yeah, you met him this morning cleaning the crap of sir principal's dog. Sure, you like him).

And now, I have another thing to add on my journal (because _diary_ is so not cool in this age anymore) named "Things I Hate: Just Stfu." Pretty simple, right? I thought so.

I made it like that so it wouldn't interest any of these pesky animals, in which I coincidentally call my _precious_ classmates (like those, "Let's be annoying and graduate together to make those professors' lives in Universities a living hell," pretty accurate, right?) if they happen to find it.

xxx

_Entry Number 23_

_Journal,_

_Today, I had an annoying encounter with a loudmouth idiot. How on earth he can still walk perfectly straight with no crutches is beyond me. That kind of mentality is beyond normal standards, honestly. And guess what, he had the gall to talk to me. How impudent._

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

_I swear, if I see him one more time, I'd strangle him to death (well, not really strangle. More like, glare at him to death. I don't want to get arrested for something so irrelevant). What was his name again? Ah yes._

_Sawamura Eijun._

_Anyway, tomorrow I'm trying out for baseball._

_Bye._

xxx

He's one of the regulars. He's a relief pitcher. And he's my senior.

_Are you fucking serious_.

"Yes," I turned my head to see my pink-haired senpai (does he not trim his hair? Those bangs are so overrated. The hell is wrong with you, bruh) grinning at me, as if he's able to read my mind.

I snorted, "Desperate times call for desperate measures, I'd say."

"I wouldn't really say that, Akio-kun," Kominato-senpai warned. I shrugged, what's the harm? It's just Sawamura_-senpai_. Ugh, just thinking about it. It's already giving me stomachaches.

"Mm-mm. It's up to you," Kominato-senpai slowly walked away, I didn't even spare him a glance. I'm busy glowering over Sawamura-_kun_ (much better, geh) practicing with Furuya-senpai.

Furuya-senpai is cool, and I'm just glad he's the ace (what'd happen if an idiot—_ahem_, Sawamura—has it, I'd quit the team before I even join), a bit weird in the head, but better than Sawamura-kun at least.

In fact, all of them were okay in my books. They're a little playful, and talkative, but not as annoying as my classmates. Except for Sawamura-kun, though.

I don't even know how they could stand him. For one, he talks like he swallowed a megaphone. He'd be a good weatherman, seriously.

He talks to his _best pal_, sometimes I even saw him confessing to it (the tire he runs around with. See what I mean?), and he's strangely close (physically) to Miyuki-senpai (another crazy senior of mine. But he's a genius and the captain of the team. So who cares if he's a little nerdy and a complete dork) than any other regulars.

I just can't stand him.

He's a pain in the ass, period.

xxx

We're up against Yakushi High School. Apparently, we had a history with them. Talk about sissies. History, the hell, should name it, "the time when we're baldies and no dicks," because who'd be scared of this scrawny team?

Seido, apparently.

Tch, how annoying.

"Todoroki Raichi is the first batter. Furuya, it's your call." Kuramochi-senpai's way of encouraging his kouhai is strange, like seriously. You'd have to bring me bacon so I'd be motivated, or something.

_Furuya-senpai still looks pretty tense though. His shoulders look stiff too._

"Oi, Hikaru. Stop scowling and go to the bullpen with Okumura. Sawamura's already there with Ono." Huffing, I just nodded.

Kanemaru-senpai could really be a slave driver if he could help it. Ugh.

"Oi, Furuya! You better not mess this up! Oh, wait. I meant to say, it's okay if you fail! I'm waiting here! Why not just give it to me right now! I'll take your place!" Sawamura-kun cheered (was he even cheering? That's not really encouraging though).

"Sawamura-_senpai_, shut up." I glared, but he just grinned at me. What the hell is wrong with this idiot.

Huffing, I turned my head to Furuya-senpai, and blinked.

_He loosened up. _

What? Did I miss something? Turning my head to the bullpen, I scowled. Sawamura-kun was still cheering (let's call it that) and shouting his head off.

Suddenly, I figured it all out.

Tch, sissies. All of them. Ugh.

xxx

"Miyuki Kazuya, _shut up_." I stepped back, and hid behind the shed, close to where my seniors were talking. What the hell are these two doing in the middle of the night out on the field (I shouldn't ask 'cause I'm here too, but who cares)?

"Oh come on, Sawamura. Can't you take a joke?" Miyuki-senpai smirked, sliding an arm around Sawamura-kun's waist (and man, am I really watching this?), and whispered.

Whatever it was that Miyuki-senpai said, it sure is amusing to see Sawamura-kun flail around like a headless chicken. Hmm.

"Let me go, bastard. I'm serious," but Sawamura-kun was laughing while Miyuki-senpai continued to whisper on Sawamura-kun's ear.

When they both fell on the ground, with Sawamura-kun underneath and Miyuki-senpai on top of him, I decided that this isn't good for my heart (or my eyes).

I ran as fast I could to my dorm because I swear, those two just were just about an inch away from smooching.

_Ew. _I don't watch live porn.

xxx

So, I'm kind of screwed. And literally, I'm so dead because _did I just—?_

_Yes, I fucking did_.

Dialing 119, I ripped my clothes off, and tried to stop the bleeding as much as I could. I swear, tears were already pouring out from eyes, but I couldn't leave him alone.

I was the one who pushed him, I was the one who made him like this, and _please, just save him._

"S—sawamura-senpai, please hold on," fucking ambulance. Why are they not here yet.

"What the hell happened, Hikaru!" I heard Kuramochi-senpai and Miyuki-senpai's voices, but my eyes were blurry. I couldn't see anything, but I knew I'm holding Sawamura-senpai tightly.

"S—senpai, I pushed him off. Oh God, I pushed him off," I said, repeating it like a mantra because shit, I really did push him off. What the hell is wrong with me.

"Shut the hell up, moron. You're not helping," Miyuki-senpai hissed. I nodded, falling limp. My eyes were still blurry, but I could make out rapid movements.

"Where the fuck is the damn ambulance?!"

"You're distracting me, Kuramochi," Miyuki-senpai hissed. Sawamura-senpai isn't moving. Shit.

"Stay with me, _Eijun_. Please," that confirms it. But I didn't have time to really ponder about their relationship because Kuramochi-senpai already manhandled me, and punched me in the face.

_Ouch_.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole?!" I coughed, blood oozing from my nose, but I didn't feel like the pain was enough.

"He's annoying," I answered honestly.

_Ouch, that's gonna bruise_. _Stomach, really?_

"He's an idiot,"

_Ugh. Kuramochi-senpai's really pissed. _

"He's loud,"

_another punch._

"He's obnoxious,"

_another punch._

"H—he's the team's morale,"

_another pu—_

"H—he's a respectable senpai,"

_a grunt._

"H—he still has a long way to go to be the ace,"

_a snort._

"b—but he's getting there,"

_a laugh._

"_And I just hope he forgives me,"_

And I saw nothing but black.

xxx

_Entry Number 30_

_Journal,_

_Today, I had a fantastic visit from my senpai. Who knew he could be so quiet under five minutes? I swear that's a record for him (lol). We talked a lot, our dislikes and likes, and I didn't know he has a spongebob underwear. I just wished he didn't show me that first hand though._

_I mean I appreciated it (since it's not every day, a guy shows me his undies—who does really? But this is Sawamura-senpai, so..) but Miyuki-senpai kind of glared at me, so no, thank you?_

_I promised him that I'd bring mine too, though. Wonder if he'd hold me on to that. For a senpai who could barely pass Japanese, he could remember every word I said._

_Anyway._

_I'm off managing Sawamura-senpai's fan club._

_Later._

* * *

**A/N:** Thought I'd post them here too. Mwahaha. I already posted this in tumblr, same day, really. Haha. This feels kinda forced though. Pfft.


End file.
